gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Worlds
Pokemon Worlds is an RPG for the Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, and the GigaCom. Pokemon Worlds features very similar gameplay in which you choose your moves (you have three) in a turn-based battle. However, the animations are better (Charizard actually shoots flames out of his mouth, for example), and you don't play as a trainer. Pokemon Worlds takes place in a land where humans do not exist. You start every world as the starting character (in the worlds beyond the Normal type world, you start out with a different character plus the other characters you recruited). You then recruit characters. The friends you recruit will join your team only if you complete tasks for them. You can also recruit an enemy character if you engage them in battle and whittle their health very low. If their health is low enough, an option will become available to show mercy. You will see your Worlds Your character visits every world three times. Each world has its own type, and only Pokemon of that type (pure or primary in their dual-type, meaning there is no flying type world) exist in each world. Also, your starting character will evolve at a certain point in your journey. What makes them unique is that they will only evolve in the same place they started. For example, in the grass world, Chikorita will evolve into Bayleef upon entering a second time, and into Meganium upon entering the third time. Eevee, on the other hand, is special here's how you evolve Eevee. *Flareon, Vaporeon, and Flareon: obtain the corresponding stone when you enter the corresponding world the second time *Espeon and Umbreon: really get in touch with your Eevee and enter the Psychic world for the third time for Espeon and the Dark world for Umbreon *Glaceon and Leafeon: level up with Eevee when entering the Grass World the third time or the Ice World the third time. When you enter a world for the second or third time, you get another character upon starting that world. Basically, you get three starting characters you don't have to go out of your way for. Normal World Starting Character: First Time - Eevee Enemies: First Time - Rattata, Meowth, Sentret, Aipom, Dunsparce, Snubbull, Zigzagoon, Slakoth, Whismur, Bidoof, Glameow, Patrat, Spearow, Spinda, Porygon Second Time - Raticate, Persian, Lickitung, Ditto, Furret, Ambipom, Granbull, Linoone, Vigoroth, Loudred, Bibarel, Purugly, Watchog, Fearow, Stantler, Miltank, Smeargle, Porygon2, Zangoose, Castform, Kecleon, Munchlax, Doduo, Farfetch'd, Girafarig, Rufflet Third Time - Slaking, Exploud, PorygonZ, Snorlax, Dodrio, Kangaskhan, Tauros, Lickilicky, Braviary, Bouffalant, Regigigas (boss), Tornadus (boss) Friends: First Time - Cleffa, Happiny, Pidgey, Hoothoot, Tailow, Teddiursa, Azurill, Skitty, Lillipup, Swablu, Starly, Pidove, Deerling, Igglybuff, Togepi, Fletchling Second Time - Clefairy, Chansey, Pidgeotto, Ursaring, Noctowl, Delcatty, Swellow, Buneary, Herdier, Staravia, Tranquill, Chatot, Sawsbuck, Minccino, Jigglypuff, Togetic, Audino Third Time - Cleffable, Blissey, Stoutland, Pidgeot, Cinccino, Lopunny, Staraptor, Unfezant, Wigglytuff, Togekiss, Arceus, Meloetta Bug World Starting Character: Wurmple/Cascoon/Silcoon/Dustox/Beautifly Enemies: First Time - Pineco, Weedle, Paras, Spinarak, Sewaddle, Venipede, Dwebble, Joltik Second Time - Forretress, Kakuna, Parasect, Ariados, Swadloon, Whirlipede, Crustle, Galvantula, Volbeat, Illumise, Karrablast, Shelmet, Venonat, Scyther, Yanma, Nincada, Combee, Larvesta Third Time - Beedrill, Leavanny, Scolipede, Escavalier, Accelgor, Pinsir, Venomoth, Scizor, Yanmega, Ninjask, Shedinja, Vespiquen, Volcarona, Heracross, Durant, Genesect (boss) Friends: First Time - Kricketot, Burmy, Caterpie, Ledyba Second Time - Kricketune, Wormadam, Surskit, Shuckle, Metapod, Ledian Third Time - Mothim, Masquerain, Butterfree Grass World Starting Character: Chikorita/Bayleef/Meganium Enemies: First Time - Seedot, Shroomish, Cacnea, Bellsprout, Exeggcute, Foongus, Second Time - Nuzleaf, Breloom, Cacturne, Weepinbell, Exeggutor, Amoonguss, Maractus, Tangela, Snover, Ferroseed, Carnivine Third Time - Shiftry, Victreebel, Tangrowth, Abomasnow, Ferrothorn, Tropius, Virizion (boss) Friends: First Time - Sunkern, Treecko, Turtwig, Cherubi, Cottonee, Oddish, Petilil, Snivy, Pansage, Chespin, Bulbasaur, Hoppip, Budew Second Time - Sunflora, Grovyle, Gogoat, Grotle, Cherrim, Servine, Gloom, Whimsicott, Lilligant, Simisage, Ivysaur, Skiploom, Roselia Third Time - Sceptile, Vileplume, Bellossom, Torterra, Serperior, Venusaur, Jumpluff, Roserade, Shaymin Eevee evolves into Leafeon here. Poison World Starting Character: Gulpin/Swalot Enemies: First Time - Ekans, Koffing, Zubat, Stunky Second Time - Arbok, Weezing, Golbat, Grimer, Trubbish, Skuntank, Skorupi, Croagunk, Seviper Third Time - Crobat, Muk, Garbodor, Drapion, Toxicroak Friends: First Time - Nidoran (female), Nidoran (male) Second Time - Nidorina, Nidorino Third Time - Nidoqueen, Nidoking Ground World Starting Character: Phanpy/Donphan Enemies: First Time - Sandshrew, Diglett, Trapinch, Rhyhorn, Sandile, Stunfisk Second Time - Sandslash, Dugtrio, Vibrava, Rhydon, Krokorok, Cubone, Gligar, Baltoy, Golett Third Time - Flygon, Krookodile, Rhyperior, Marowak, Gliscor, Claydol, Golurk, Groudon (boss), Landorus (boss) Friends: First Time - Drilbur Second Time - Excadrill, Hippopotas Third Time - Hippowdon Rock World Starting Character: Bonsly/Sudowoodo Enemies: First Time - Roggenrola, Geodude, Larvitar Second Time - Nosepass, Cranidos, Boldore, Graveler, Onix, Omanyte, Kabuto, Pupitar, Lileep, Anorith, Shieldon, Archen Third Time - Rampardos, Gigalith, Golem, Omastar, Kabutops, Tyranitar, Cradily, Armaldo, Bastiodon, Archeops, Probopass, Aerodactyl, Regirock (boss), Terrakion (boss) Friends: First Time - none Second Time - Lunatone Third Time - Solrock Fighting World Starting Character: Machop/Machoke/Machamp Enemies: First Time - Mankey, Panchan, Timburr, Tyrogue Second Time - Primeape, Gurdurr, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Hitmontop, Makuhita, Meditite Third Time - Conkeldurr, Hariyama, Medicham, Throh (miniboss), Sawk (miniboss) Friends: First Time - Mienfoo Second Time - Mienshao, Riolu Third Time - Lucario Water World Starting Character: Piplup/Prinplup/Empoleon Enemies: First Time - Shellder, Krabby, Horsea, Goldeen, Magikarp, Staryu, Clamperl, Buizel, Shellos, Tympole, Tentacool, Wooper, Qwilfish, Lotad, Ducklett Second Time - Cloyster, Kingler, Seadra, Seaking, Gyarados, Starmie, Huntail, Gorebyss, Floatzel, Gastrodon, Palpitoad, Tentacruel, Quagsire, Lombre, Swanna, Remoraid, Wailmer, Corphish, Basculin, Carvahna, Barboach, Relicanth, Tirtouga, Frillish Third Time - Octillery, Wailord, Kingdra, Ludicolo, Sharpedo, Crawdaunt, Whiscash, Carracosta, Jellicent, Seismitoad, Kyogre (boss), Palkia (boss), Suicune (boss) Friends: First Time - Squirtle, Poliwag, Totodile, Seel, Luvdisc, Finneon, Mudkip, Oshawott, Panpour, Alomomola, Slowpoke, Chinchou, Froakie, Corsola, Wingull Second Time - Wartortle, Psyduck, Poliwhirl, Dewgong, Croconaw, Marill, Lumineon, Marshtomp, Dewott, Simipour, Slowbro, Lanturn, Mantyke, Pelipper, Feebas, Phione Third Time - Blastoise, Golduck, Poliwrath, Politoed, Feraligatr, Milotic, Azumarill, Swampert, Samurott, Slowking, Lapras, Mantine, Manaphy, Keldeo Eevee evolves into Vaporeon here. Ice World Starting Character: Cubchoo/Beartic Enemies: First Time - Vanillite, Swinub, Spheal Second Time - Snorunt, Vanillish, Piloswine, Sealeo Third Time - Glalie, Froslass, Mamoswine, Walrein, Vanilluxe, Cryogonal, Regice (boss), Articuno (boss) Friends: First Time - Smoochum Second Time - Delibird Third Time - Jynx Eevee evolves into Glaceon here. Steel World Starting Character: Mawile Enemies: First Time - Klink, Aron, Beldum, Bronzor Second Time - Klang, Lairon, Bronzong, Metang, Skarmory Third Time - Klinklang, Aggron, Metagross, Steelix, Registeel (boss), Dialga (boss), Cobalion (boss) Friends: First Time - none Second Time - none Third Time - Jirachi Electric World Starting Character: Pichu/Pikachu/Raichu (adurr) Enemies: First Time - Voltorb, Elekid, Electrike, Shinx, Tynamo, Magnemite Second Time - Electrode, Electabuzz, Manectric, Luxio, Eelektrik, Magneton Third Time - Electivire, Luxray, Eelektross, Magnezone, Rotom (miniboss), Zapdos (boss), Raikou (boss), Thundurus (boss) Friends: First Time - Mareep, Plusle, Minun, Pachirisu, Blitzle, Helioptile Second Time - Flaaffy, Zebstrika, Emolga Third Time - Ampharos Eevee evolves into Jolteon here. Fire World Starting Character: Charmander/Charmeleon/Charizard Enemies: First Time - Magby, Slugma, Numel Second Time - Magmar, Magcargo, Camerupt, Growlithe, Heatmor, Darumaka Third Time - Magmortar, Arcanine, Darmanitan, Torkoal, Moltres (boss), Entei (boss), Ho-Oh (boss), Heatran (boss) Friends: First Time - Vulpix, Cyndaquil, Fennekin, Torchic, Chimchar, Tepig, Pansear Second Time - Ninetales, Ponyta, Quilava, Combusken, Monferno, Pignite, Simisear Third Time - Rapidash, Typhlosion, Blaziken, Infernape, Emboar Eevee evolves into Flareon here. Dark World Starting Character: Purrloin/Liepard Enemies: First Time - Poochyena, Deino, Scraggy Second Time - Mightyena, Zorua, Murkrow, Sableye, Scrafty, Pawniard, Vullaby, Zweilous Third Time - Honchkrow, Bisharp, Mandibuzz, Hydreigon, Zoroark (miniboss), Friends: First Time - Houndour Second Time - Houndoom, Sneasel Third Time - Absol, Weavile Eevee evolves into Umbreon here. Psychic World Starting Character: Abra/Kadabra/Alakazam Enemies: First Time - Drowzee, Spoink, Chingling, Munna, Gothita, Solosis, Natu, Woobat Second Time - Hypno, Grumpig, Chimecho, Musharna, Gothorita, Duosion, Xatu, Swoobat, Wynaut, Mime Jr., Elgyem, Sigilyph Third Time - Gothitelle, Reuniclus, Wobbuffett, Mr. Mime, Beeheeyem, Unown, Lugia (boss), Deoxys (boss), Mewtwo (boss) Friends: First Time - Ralts Second Time - Kirlia Third Time - Gardevoir, Gallade, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Victini, Celebi, Mew, Cresselia Eevee evolves into Espeon here. Ghost World Starting Character: Misdreavus/Mismagius Enemies: First Time - Duskull, Gastly, Drifloon, Litwick Second Time - Dusclops, Haunter, Drifblim, Lampent, Yamask Third Time - Dusknoir, Cofagrigus, Gengar, Chandelure, Spiritomb (miniboss), Giratina (boss) Friends: First Time - Shuppet Second Time - Banette Third Time - none Dragon World Starting Character: Dratini/Dragonair/Dragonite Enemies: First Time - Bagon, Axew, Gible Second Time - Shelgon, Fraxure, Gabite Third Time - Salamence, Haxorus, Garchomp, Druddigon, Rayquaza (boss), Reshiram (boss), Zekrom (boss), Kyurem (boss) Friends: First Time - none Second Time - Altaria Third Time - Latias, Latios Final World Enemies: Only Time - Xerneas (boss) Yveltal Darkai (boss) Friends: Only Time- Missingno Eevee evolves into Sylveon here. Story Chapter 1: The Plains of Plain The story begins in a small village on a grassy plain, where several normal type Pokemon live. However, Darkrai, the vengeful evil of this land, controls many of his evil Pokemon minions, who do his bidding of taking over all 16 worlds. Currently in the village of the Normal World, the city is under strict guard by evil Pokemon. Tired of being under this rule, one Pokemon, Azurill comes to the one guy he knows who could help them, Eevee. He'd known Eevee for his heroic spirit and courage, and now those attributes will be put to the test. He goes to Eevee and wakes him up from his hut. Eevee agrees to a revolt against Darkrai ,and the two set out of the hut. A few Rattata march along the marketplace. They terrorize a Pidove working in the market, as they had caught him slacking. Before they can close in on him, however, Eevee arrives and confronts the Rattata. A battle begins between them. Angry at their defeat, they kidnap Azurill and bring him to the village hall. In thanks to Eevee for saving him, Pidove agrees to help him get Azurill back. The two storm village hall, where they meet many more enemies, like Meowth, Bidoof, Sentret, and Patrat. After plucking off dozens of enemies, they get Azurill back, who then joins their team as well. The patrollers of the village go on high alert afterwards, and all through the village, enemies come from all over the place. Along with the enemies encountered earlier, Aipom, Dunsparce, Snubbull, Zigzagoon, Whismur, Slakoth, Glameow, Spearow, Spinda and Porygon appear to attack Eevee and his team. During the riot, he is not alone, however. Several rebellious citizens join Eevee when he explores the village and fights off enemies. After the village is free of evil patrollers, Eevee and his team head for the Bug World, which they know needs their help. Chapter 2: The City in the Tall Grass Eevee and his team are fascinated by the bug city they enter. In it, the grass towers over even the tallest of the buildings. As spectacular as it looks, though, it still is another city under seige. Wurmple welcomes the team in, but warns them of the dangers in the city. Pineco watch citizens like surveillance cameras, and when they catch them doing something wrong, they shoot poison at them. Spinarak and Joltik secure the city, and imprison unlucky individuals in their webs. Dwebble and Paras act as guards, and seen in pairs in front of doors of every building. Venipede, Sewaddle, and Weedle are positioned on the outskirts of the city. Eevee tells Wurmple that he's there for such a thing, to break the city free of capture. In that case, Wurmple becomes a member of Eevee's team. As they explore the city, more rebels decide to join Eevee. Burmy becomes the perfect counter for the Pineco causing mayhem. Ledyba, Caterpie, and Kricketot also prove useful, and the entire team is successfully formed. The city was soon cleared of patrollers as well, and Eevee and Wurmple guide their team to the world of grass. Category:pokemon Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:RPG Category:3DS games Category:3DS